Taiwan fall In LOVE with Japan
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Gimana kalo Taiwan yang sudah jelas tak jelas  ?  beda Negara dengan Japan, dan Taiwan jatuh Cinta dengan Japan?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: **Taiwan fall In LOVE with Japan**

**Summary : **Gimana kalo Taiwan yang sudah jelas tak jelas (?) beda Negara dengan Japan, dan Taiwan jatuh Cinta dengan Japan?

**Danger/ Wanted **: FICT ini dapat menyebabkan Kanker, potensi (?) *ralat : impotensi, dan Gangguan kabel listrik rumah mati sehingga layar anda mati, dan seketika anda mati juga karena saking OOT-nya (?) ada pula gaje abal-abalan (?)**  
><strong>

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: Saya, Author Baik, Tak Jelas, Garing, dsb, menyatakan, bahwa (?) : Hetalia bukan punya ayeee~ Hidekaz-sensei cuma nitipin aje ke Author ini *ngarep

* * *

><p>Hetalia : Axis Powers © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Taiwan fall In LOVE with Japan © ferranekochan

* * *

><p>Minna~ Watashiwa Omoi desu~ :3 (?) *DUAK!<p>

-Maap Readers, itu barusan Prolog ga direstui (?)

Suatu hari saat para Nations berkumpul di Jepang untuk sekedar berkunjung (?) *makin Gaje

'' Minna~ mau kemana nih? Jepang 'kan luas~'' kata Taiwan. Entah beliau (?) begitu, kayak orang Jepang  
>'' Kamu kenapa? Kesambet petir?'' kata Hungary lagi-lagi melunjak dari bumi ke langit (?)<br>'' Tau' tuh. Demam Anime aja sampai segitunya'' kata Canada  
>'' Eh, Canada-san tau?'' kata Taiwan kaget ( kenapa pake san, ya? *bletak )<br>'' Elo yang bego'!'' kata Hungary melunjak lagi

**Hungary :** kayaknya gue gak segitunya, ya? =0=  
><strong>AN :**yah..., dalam pandangan ane sih, gituu~ XD

'' Yaiyalah, aku tau. 'kan kamu setiap hari satu kamar hotel sama aku. Kamu selalu mandangin komikmu..'' kata Canada  
>'' dan! Kamu seharusnya tau diri! Kamu 'kan Kewarganegaraan Taiwan, kenapa kamu cintai Jepang. Boleh-boleh saja menyukai sebagai fans, tapi kamu ini berlebihan! Bahkan bahasa mu kamu ganti bahasa Jepang'' kata Canada mengguru<br>'' emmm, Canada.'' kata Taiwan mau menjawab perkataan Canada yang membuat dirinya kurang menderita dan ingin lagi (?)  
>'' Ya?''<br>'' Bukannya kamu ini pake bahasa Indonesia, ya? Semuanya juga, niih...''  
>'' Ya, siih, tapi, kan ini perintah Author!''<br>'' WOYY~ Bentar, Taiwan! Elo suka ame Japan? Elo udah gilak, kali, yaa?'' kata Hungary unbelieved  
>'' Eh, eh.. ngg, nggak, kok~'' Taiwan blushing for a long moment (?)<br>'' VEE~ Aloooo~! Come è la tua notizia?* (*:Apa Kabarmu?), vee~'' kata Italy yang tiba-tiba datang kayak Tuyul

**Italy :** Vee~ Jadi ternyata Author yang aku pikir awesome *ditimpuk Prussia* ini ternyata ga Awesome toh, padahal aku kira kamu awesome karena kamu udah nge-pens sama aku yang awesome ini kok sekarang malah dibilang tuyul~  
><strong>Prussia : <strong>Heh! elu ngapain pake kata-kata Awesome-ku yang berbunyi '' Awesome'' itu kamu gunakan 4 kali?  
><strong>AN : **Udah, ah! tengkar aje! ayo lanjutin!

'' Ape Loe? Mau nyanyi Smish itu lagi?'' kata Hungary  
>'' Eh, SMish kita kan Awesome, ya, nggak, Vee? (?)'' kata Prussia<br>'' Haduuuh! KENAPA? Setiap Ane represhing (?), pasti ada gangguan jaringan (?)!'' kata Hungary

'' Oh, ya, Taiw-.., lho, mane tu anak?'' kata Hungary mencari Taiwan yang hilang entah kemana. Diculik mungkin?  
>'' Itu..'' tunjuk Prussia '' Ga Awesome ngintip di tembok kayak gitu! Cihh~''<br>'' Owh.. Ternyata disini, toh, kamu~ kekekekekeke.. aku jadiin apa ya?'' kata Hungary with Black Aura's  
>'' Eh, anu, kok, anu, aku mau liat pengumuman Festival nanti malam.'' kata Taiwan ketakutan<p>

'' Bukannya itu tadi malem? Kamu mau liat Japan, kan? Itu *tunjuk ke atas* lagi Mandi. Byeeee..'' Hungary lari secepat angin  
>'' Eh, mana?''<br>'' Woyy! Anak Bejat! Mau ape loe?'' kata Japan ngamuk  
>'' Eh, nggak. Mau liat tanaman di sekitar sini.''<br>'' Mau ape?'' Biasa lah, anak tuli begitu jadinya *dibunuh*  
>'' Nggak apa!''<p>

-  
>Sesampainya di Hotel Kokoroni Desu (?)<br>-

'' Hauu~ Liat nih, foto Japan, gambarannya, keren semua!'' kata Taiwan asyik liat-liat kanan kiri ngendarain kuda (?) eh, liat Foto Japan XD  
>'' Eh, Taiwan, aku mau..- Lho? Kok ada fotonya Japan. Banyak banget. Ada apa?'' kata China ngusap muka pake Handuk karena habis mandi di kali (?)<br>'' Eh, nggak, nggak.. Udah~ jangan ke kamarku!''  
><em>Tuut~Tuuut~<br>'' Woyy! Hungary, Canada, US, UK, Prussia, China, eh itu gue, anu, Italy!'' _ketik China di obrolan  
><em>'' APEE?'' <em>kata Orang 6 itu  
><em>'' Taiwan menggila. Kenapa, ya? Banyak banget foto Japan! Apa Fall in Love?''<br>'' Ape tuh? Nyebut-nyebut Gue? mau minta bom atom?''  
>'' Diem LOE!'' <em>kata 7 orang tsb

**Japan Keluar dari Obrolan**

_'' Gimana kalo kita bikin rencana? Tapi bilang Japan dulu!''_  
><em>'' Sayangnya dia out, tuhh~'' <em>kata Prussia  
><em>'' Makanya kita telp dia!'' <em>kata Hungary  
><em>'' eh? kalian chat tentang apa nih?'' <em>kata Taiwan  
><em>'' Udah, udah, Jangan ikut-ikut dulu. Nanti malah jadi ribet!'' <em>kata UK

**Taiwan Keluar dari Obrolan**

_'' Hayo! Siapa se-delapan sama aku?''_ ketik China  
><em>'' KAMI TIDAK! KAMI SE-100!'<em>' kata Orang banyak itu (?)  
><em>'' Wokeeeeh~~!''<em>  
><em>'' Kata Kunci? *sejak kapan?*''<em> ketik China  
><em>'' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (?)''<em>

* * *

><p>Sekian dari Author, saya lanjutin di Chapter berikutnya. Makanya Ripiuw dulu!<br>Mumpung Ini bulan Mudik, jadi Author ga apdet dulu. Setelah mudik aje, ye? *plakk! :D  
><strong>RIPIUW, PLIISS, VEEE~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**~RIPIUW~**

**V  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Taiwan fall In LOVE with Japan**

**Summary : **Gimana kalo Taiwan yang sudah jelas tak jelas (?) beda Negara dengan Japan, dan Taiwan jatuh Cinta dengan Japan?

**Danger/ Wanted **: FICT ini dapat menyebabkan Kanker, potensi (?) *ralat : impotensi, dan Gangguan kabel listrik rumah mati sehingga layar anda mati, dan seketika anda mati juga karena saking OOT-nya (?) ada pula gaje abal-abalan (?)**  
><strong>

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: Saya, Author Baik, Tak Jelas, Garing, dsb, menyatakan, bahwa (?) : Hetalia bukan punya ayeee~ Hidekaz-sensei cuma nitipin aje ke Author ini *ngarep

* * *

><p><strong>FICT INI HANYA DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK ANAK 15 TH KE ATAS<br>( **AUTHOR SENDIRI UMUR BERAPA? *DUAK! **)  
><strong>

**ATAS IZIN MAHKAMAH TUEK (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maafin AUTHOR, ya? Author udah kelas 6 *DL! jadi Author banyak tugas sehingga gak apdet T~T lagian yg ripiuw jugak 1 orang =3= ga awesome doonk~ =w=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter : <strong>2

_Tuut.. Tuuut..  
><em>'' Cepet ANGKATTTT!''

**Japan masuk Skutch**

'' Ape?''  
>'' Wiihh.. amajing (?) amat elu angkat telepon gw biasanya kaga :p''<br>'' Lalu? So? Jadi? Nape ? (?)''  
>'' Loe ngerasa ga?''<br>'' Ngarasa ape? GAJE LOE! AP-''  
>'' NGERASA TAIWAN JATUH CINTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''<br>Hosh.. hoshh..  
>'' Ngedden loe!''<p>

SFX : - suara di ruangan kamar Cina -

" TAKUDEMPO* aja! Takudempooooo!''  
>Teriak Italy bergaya karena bisa bahasa Jepang *LEBEH<br>'' IYA! IYA! CEREWEETT! Woy! TAKUDEMPO ajaaa!'' kata Prussia

*JAPAN sweatdrop ria*

'' trus mau lu ape?''  
>'' Mmm.. Gini kami mau buat rencana ama elo. Mau nggak elo?''<br>'' Hmm.. tergantung rencananye''  
>'' Gini, elo pura-pura mau jadian ama Taiwan. Trus elo tanya alasan napa dia suka ame elo.''<br>'' Hai'* I got it!''  
>'' Wee.. bagus!''<p>

*tereak2* '' WOYY! DID IT! JAPAN MAUU!'' kata China seneng *joged* (?)  
>*joged* *setel lagu* ''<em>Goyang dombreeeettt...'' <em>(?)  
>'' KATA KUNCI?'' '' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..''<p>

- ESOKnya *THE TOMORROW (?)* -  
><em><br>Tulit.. Tulittt.. Tulalit.. Seperti aku.. (?)_

**Inbox : 1  
>From : Japan 3<br>To : Aye (?)  
>Message : Taiwan, boleh aku ngomong sesuatu?<strong>

'' Tumben sms. Jodoh ya? *GEPLAKED''  
><strong><br>Outbox : 1  
>From : Aye (?)<br>To : **Japan 3**  
>Message : Tentu, boleh doonk ^^<strong>

**Inbox : 1  
>From : Japan 3<br>To : Aye (?)  
>Message : Gini, mau ga, jadian ama gua? Mau ya?<br>**

Ceesshhh! Telah dibuka! Air Terjun nosebeled (?) Taiwan (?) dengan tiket Rp. /tiket (?)

**Outbox : 1  
>From : Aye (?)<br>To : **Japan 3**  
>Message : MAU!<strong>

Besoknya setelah bertemu-

''Eh? Japan!''  
>''Hey~!''<br>''Eh, lu nape sih? kok kamu tiba-tiba minta aku pacaran? aku kan sukak banget!'' *blush  
>''Iya, habisnya aku tahu kamu kayaknya sukak aku..-'' GRnya.. :p<br>''Eh, oh, Taiwan! kamu napa kok suka aku?''  
>''Ooohh.. itu.. aku..-''<br>'' GAMAU BILANG KE KAMUUU!'' *lari (((((((((((((((( ￣ o￣)  
>*Japan acungin jari manis (?)<p>

''CHINAAAAAAA!'' Taiwan ternyata lari ke rumah China  
>''hhmm?'' *kunyah2 *krezz,krezz<br>''mau dengerin alasanku suka Japan ga?''  
>''mau~'' *ganiat ngomong<br>''ah, lu! kaga niat mau dengerin, ih! cabut ah!''

hosh.. hosh..  
>''tadi Taiwan ke sini?''<br>''ya, nape, Pan?'' kata China kunyah2 lagi  
>''tanya aje. tadi dia ngomong apa?''<br>''kaga ade, aku ganiat ngomong~ jadi dia cabut~''  
>''oh.. kirain tadi ngomong alasan dia suka ama gua.''<br>''ya, tadi mau bilang itu, tapi aku kaga niat ngomong'' =3=

* * *

><p><strong>Penasaran? Cekidot!<strong>

* * *

><p>''CHINAAAAAAAAAA!'' besoknya Taiwan dateng lagi sambil treak2 kaga karuan<br>''ya! ntar!'' *bukakin pintu  
>''wiiih.. Taiwan! pintunye kaga bisa dibuka'' *boong :p<br>''ah?'' *BRAKKKKKK! Tak ada kunci, dobrak pun jadi (?)  
>''wew~ owo''<br>''eh, Taiwan, mau mbicarain yang kemaren ya?''  
>''he-eh'' '' napa?''<br>''gpp'' -'  
>''gini, aku suka ama Japan becoz...''<br>''hmm?'' *tuut! *nyalain tivi

_Berita bahwa Jepang mengalami peningkatan pembuatan Anime yang sangat pesat! Ini dikarenakan.. bla.. bla..  
><em>  
>''wew owo Japan hebat'' owob<br>''gini, aku suka Japan karena aku suka ama Anime-anime Japan~ seolah-olah dia adalah anime tsb. Makanya aku naksir dia''  
>*krezzz-krezz<br>''woy! mudeng kaga lu?''  
>''iyalah'' -'<br>''yaudah.. eh..Japan, kamu denger semua, ya?''  
>'' ya '' ^^ *muncul dari kulkas (?)<br>''iya begitulah.. how to i love you (?)''  
>''iya.. gak apaapa~'' ''aku terima kamu''<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BEGITULAH CERITA CINTA MEREKA~<strong>

**Kalau ada kesalahan Bahasa saya mohon maaf.**  
><strong>thankyou.. thankyou.. <strong>  
><strong>silakan pajang foto saya dimana-mana ya? *malah dilempar tomat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIPIUW-NYA PLISSSSSS~<strong>

**V**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V 


End file.
